bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Lungfish
The Lungfish (nicknamed 'Wheezer' by Mr. Bumpy) is a character which first appeared in the Bump in the Night, episode "Journey to the Center of the Lungfish." Appearance The Lungfish is a large light purple creature, he has a wide gaping mouth and flapping lips. The Lungfish is mostly expressionless, with a gloomy pathetic look on it's face. It has small flippers, a fin on it's back and a fish tail. He has gills on the side of his neck and as the name suggest it has lungs to breath on land. The Lungfish is shown lying on a large rock in the fish tank, he doesn't move and just lies still in one place. Role in the Series The Boy brings the Lungfish home from school and sets his tank on the shelf next to his bed. The Lungfish doesn't do much except for wheeze loudly, Bumpy starts to taunt the fish and provokes it by shaking his tank. Bumpy and the Lungfish fall off the shelf, the Lungfish escapes his tank, and in a way of teaching him a lesson, swallows Bumpy, Molly Coddle and Squishington whole. Whilst inside, they met Captain Jetlag, in which within his boat, went on a voyage through the Lungfish's intestines. Of which with the gum Bumpy found, they helped to inflate and lead to their escape from the Lungfish, whilst Captain Jetlag went down with the ship. Once out, Bumpy promises himself never to taunt another Lungfish as long as he lives, the Lungfish taunted him by sticking out his tongue. This of course caused the two to battle it out with a tongue blowing contest, of which caused Captain Jetlag to be spat out. Though never spoke, nor mentioned or seen again, the Lungfish seems to show the personalities of a wise elderly individual, trying to teach those to always respect your elders. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-11-09 at 8.51.11 am.png|The Boy looking at the Lungfish in the tank Screen Shot 2015-11-09 at 8.51.27 am.png|Close up of the Lungfish Screen Shot 2015-11-09 at 8.51.39 am.png|The Lungfish wheezing Screen Shot 2015-11-09 at 8.51.46 am.png|The Lungfish breathing Screen Shot 2015-11-09 at 8.52.01 am.png|The Lungfish Screen Shot 2015-11-09 at 8.52.11 am.png|The Lungfish asleep Screen Shot 2015-11-09 at 8.52.33 am.png|The Lungfish wheezing in his sleep Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.44.00 am.png|The Lungfish inside the tank Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.44.07 am.png|Squishington looking at the Lungfish throught the glass Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.44.43 am.png|Squishington, Molly and Mr. Bumpy viewing the Lungfish Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.45.39 am.png|The Lungfish wheezing at Bumpy Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.45.54 am.png|Bumpy getting provoked by the Lungfish Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.46.46 am.png|The Lungfish wheezing at Bumpy again Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.47.16 am.png|Bumpy has a burning rage Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.47.57 am.png|Bumpy leaping onto the tank Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.48.13 am.png|Mr Bumpy on top of the tank with the Lungfish Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.48.21 am.png|Bumpy trying to shake the tank with the Lungfish inside Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.49.31 am.png|Both Bumpy and the Lungfish falling off the dresser Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.51.53 am.png|The Lungfish swallowing Mr. Bumpy Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.52.00 am.png|The Lungfish eating Bumpy Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.52.08 am.png|The Lungfish ate Bumpy Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.52.23 am.png|The Lungfish going to eat Molly and Squishy next Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.52.30 am.png|Squish and Molly about to be swallowed by the Lungfish Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.53.18 am.png|The Lungfish after swallowing the trio Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.14.15 am.png|The Lungfish (while terrified screams are heard inside of him) Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.14.27 am.png|The Lungfish letting out a burp Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.14.40 am.png|The Lungfish belching Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.11.28 am.png|The Lungfish still wheezing Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.11.38 am.png|The Lungfish with a pink bubble coming out of his mouth Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.11.45 am.png|The bubble growing bigger Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.11.52 am.png|THe bubble growing larger Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.11.59 am.png|The bubble popping Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.12.21 am.png|The Lungfish after the bubble popped Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.15.22 am.png|The Lungfish covered in blobs of gum Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.15.30 am.png|The Lungfish blowing his tongue at Mr. Bumpy Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.15.52 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.16.57 am.png|The Lungfish blowing raspberries at Bumpy Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.18.29 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.17.11 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.18.15 am.png|The Lungfish taking a deep breath Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.18.23 am.png|The Lungfish sticking his tongue out longer Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.18.35 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.18.45 am.png|The Lungfish spitting out the Captain Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.18.53 am.png|Captain Jetlag freed from the Lungfish Category:Characters Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters